


The Fox and the Snow

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: The fox and the snow, or, how to ungrump a grumpy Matt.





	The Fox and the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> I got a prompt, a picture of a cute fox in the snow. This is what I made of it.

Christmas. Matt hated Christmas. Not just the day itself, but the whole period leading up to it. Being fucking jolly. Thanks, but no thanks. And to make matters even worse, it had started to snow. Sure, snow looked beautiful for a while, when you were inside with book, a glass of good wine, and a nice fire going. And more importantly, no need to go outside at all. But in the city it all just turned into a slippery muck in no time at all. Misery, that’s what it was.

Matt pulled up his collar, shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and quickly walked the short distance home. He still had to pack too. Dom, with his ever sunny disposition, had asked him to come up the mountains and spend a week in some hunting lodge he had rented. A hunting lodge of all things! Ah well, sometimes you had to do something just to please someone else, and Dom was his best friend since childhood afterall. But he had better understand that he would take Simulacra and Simulation, the book he was currently reading, with him. No outdoor activities for him, just some quiet reading near a fireplace. There’d better be a fireplace in that godforsaken cabin.

After having grabbed some wine from his cellar, yes, he had forgotten to buy Dom a present, he made the long drive up north. Luckily Dom would already be there, so at least he could make the drive in silence. The Scottish Highlands, ugh, it would take him at least ten hours to get there. Couldn’t Dom have rented something a little closer to home?

The further up north he got, the worse the weather became. By the time he finally reached his destination, the world had turned white. Well, most of the world. Dom had decorated the entire cabin in an astonishing amount of multi coloured lights. Blinking lights. Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but before he could even turn off the engine, Dom had already janked open the door, oozing his cheerfulness inside the vehicle.

Matt took another deep breath, put on his smile and turned his head to greet Dom. He was welcomed with a sight he had not expected.

“What the fuck are you wearing, Dom?”, the words out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

With a questioning look on his face, Dom looked himself over, while Matt heaved himself out of the car.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”, Dom asked doubtingly. “It’s a Christmas jumper. Don’t you like it?”, his cheerful look fallen.

Matt, seeing how his words had affected Dom, quickly pulled him into a hug.

“Come here, you goof, I know those jumpers are supposed to be awful. The worse, the better, right? Did you get me one too?”

“Actually, I did. But first, come in. You must be tired from the long drive. Let me get your bag from the boot. You go warm up inside. I have a fire going.”

Leaving Dom to deal with his bag, Matt entered the cabin. It was small, but cosy, and indeed, a nice fire was warming up the place. In a corner of the room, next to the stairs leading up to, no doubt, the bedrooms, Dom had set up a Christmas tree. Ugh, more blinking lights, luckily, those were all just white.

Matt shrugged off his coat and looked around for a coat rack or something when Dom came back in, carrying his bag and the car keys. His wide smile melted away some of Matt’s grumpiness. Although Matt didn’t know if he could stand being around this much cheer for **_a whole bloody week_**.

“Come, I’ll show you the bedroom and let you get settled in. Then I will make something to eat,” Dom said while he went up the stairs. He disappeared into a room and came back without Matt’s bag.

“Well, here’s the bedroom and that over there, is the bathroom. It has an amazing bath!”, Dom exclaimed while pushing passed Matt to go downstairs again, leaving him bewildered in the hallway.

The **_bedROOM_** , Matt thought with a deep frown on his forehead. He hadn’t counted on sharing a room with Dom. He cautiously entered the room, peeking around the door before fully entering. His jaw almost hit the floor in dread. Not only did he have to share a room with Dom, he had to share a bed with him as well. It was an enormous bed, sure, but it was still just one bed. What had Dom been thinking when he booked this cabin?

It’s only a week, it’s only a week, it’s only a week, Matt repeated his silent mantra, eyes closed, hands balled into fists. He took another deep sigh, opened his eyes, and went to where Dom had left his bag on the bed. Rummaging through its contents, he got out his book and the bottle of wine. A last deep breath before he went downstairs again, smile plastered on his face.

Dom was busy in the little kitchenette. Whatever he was making, it smelled delicious. Matt’s stomach grumbling in anticipation.

“I’m making some bangers and mash, simple, but nourishing. And it’ll get you warmed up nicely,” Dom said when he heard Matt had come down again.

“Mmmm, it smells delicious,” Matt answered. “I hadn’t realised how hungry I was until I smelled this.”

“Go sit by the fire. It’ll be done soon.”

Before Matt sat down in one of the very comfortable looking chairs, he placed the bottle of wine under the Christmas tree, next to what, undoubtedly, was Dom’s gift for him. He felt a bit guilty for having forgotten to get him a real gift, even though he knew Dom would also love this wine. 

He took off his shoes, and curled up in the chair. The long drive must have tired him out, for he almost immediately fell asleep. He dreamt some chaotic dream where Dom was this fifties housewife, cooking him the most astonishing meal. Just before Dom could give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, he was softly shaken awake. A slight blush rushed to Matt’s cheeks, but Dom, luckily, didn’t comment on that.

After dinner, which they had eaten on the rug in front of the fire, Dom rushed upstairs, while Matt cleared the plates away. With the most goofy of smiles, Dom came down again. Now it was his turn for a blush. With a coy gesture, he gave Matt the package that he had been holding behind his back.

“It’s my Christmas jumper!” Matt exclaimed when he had unwrapped the package. It was even more horrendous than the one Dom was wearing, but he managed to smile anyway.

“Put it on,” Dom said, “We’re going for a walk. I want to show you something.”

Apparently there would be no such thing as ‘no outdoor activities’ for Matt this week. With a soft groan, Matt put on the jumper and the snowboots Dom handed him as well. He went back upstairs to also put on his coat, and search for a scarf and some gloves, which he had all left on the bed earlier.

After a walk of about fifteen minutes, Dom crouched down behind a small bush and put his finger to his lips.

“Shhh,” he quietly whispered before he lay down on his belly. “Shhh, come closer. Look!”

Matt lay down next to him and looked in the direction that Dom pointed in. A couple of yards away from them, Matt could see some sort of hillock, but that was it. He looked at Dom questioningly.

“Wait a bit,” Dom whispered.

Matt was getting cold and started to shiver. Dom crawled closer to him until their sides touched, and put his arm around his back in an attempt to keep him a bit warmer. After a few minutes, Matt saw something move. Quizzically he looked at Dom, who just put his finger to his lips again, while nodding his chin in the direction of the little hill.

A small snout came into view. And cautious step by cautious step, a small fox exited. It sniffed the air when it was fully emerged. Apparently content with the smell, the little fox sat down in front of its den. It seemed to be smiling.

Matt looked at the fox in awe. Dom, however, looked at Matt, his smile similar to that of the fox. Victory! He had successfully ungrumped Matt. He leaned closer to place a soft kiss on Matt’s cheek, but at the very same moment, Matt had turned his head, and the kiss landed, smack bang, on his lips. Both quickly pulled away in shock. Matt’s face turned away, blushing slightly, or it could be from the cold. But then he glanced up at Dom again, a shy sparkle in his eyes.

“Uhm, Dom,” he started to stammer. “Uh, would you, uhm, would you mind to, to go back? Uh, back to the cabin? I, uhm, I would very much, uh, I would like to...” By now Matt didn’t dare to look Dom in the eye anymore, and his face had turned a deep red. Definitely not a blush from the cold anymore.

Luckily Matt didn’t need to say more. Dom clambered up and helped Matt up as well. Not letting go of his hand he very quietly, not to startle the fox, pulled Matt away and back to the cabin. Matt was giggling softly, like a nervous high school girl. But once they got back inside, things suddenly became real. Neither really knew what to do next. 

An awkward silence fell, Matt fiddling with the hem of his jumper, Dom plucking on some strands of his hair. He turned away and went to the kitchenette to make some tea, just to have something to do. But before he could even grab the kettle, Matt was at his side, grabbed his waist and turned him around. Softly rubbing his thumbs over Dom’s hip bones, he pushed him back into the counter, stepping closer.

The air was thick and heavy around them. Neither dared looking at the other. Matt was staring at one of his hands with which he was holding Dom. Dom looked about everywhere but Matt. Suddenly, Matt let go of Dom’s waist in favour of his face. At least they were looking each other in the eye now. Matt wetted his lips and before either of them realised, they were kissing.

Matt rubbed his body against Dom's, dropped his hands again, and started to pull on Dom's clothes.

“Too many clothes,” Matt whispered against Dom's lips. Frustrated he tried to get to some bare skin. “I want to feel your skin, Dom. Help me take it off.”

Dom was too busy to hear Matt, though. Gyrating his hips against Matt, digging his fingers deep into his arse cheeks, biting his neck.

“Dom, Dom, **DOM** ”, Matt screamed in frustration. He wiggled himself free from Dom's tight grip, started walking backwards towards the rug in front of the still going fire, and pulled Dom with him, trying to get rid of his many layers of clothing.

“How many things are you wearing? I can't get to your skin”, Matt muttered with a deep frown on his forehead. Apparently it was all very amusing to Dom, for he started laughing.

“Come here, you old grump. Just take it slow. We have all the time in the world, and a whole week ahead of us.”

Shocked, Matt looked up at Dom.

“Slow? A whole week? But I don't want to take it slow. I want to take it now. Do you want us to wait until, until what? When?”, a slight panic rose in Matt's voice.

“No, silly, I just meant that you should stop being so frantic and just concentrate on what you're doing. Look,” he easily slipped out of three layers of shirts at once. “See how well that works?”, he said with a sly smile on his face while he started to undress Matt’s upper body as well. He then proceeded to take off his own boots and trousers.

Matt seemed to have been frozen in place. He just stood there, mesmerized, his hands hovering some inches over Dom’s chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”, Dom asked when he was finally dressed in just his boxers and looking up at Matt again.

“M-my hands. They are so cold”, a flutter in Matt’s voice.

“We’ll get them warm in no time”, Dom said while he took Matt’s hands and placed them on his pecs.

The smallest of ooh’s fell from Matt’s mouth when he felt Dom’s nipples harden under his trembling hands. His dick twitched in his pants, and all hesitation and inhibitions were gone. His cold hands were moving over Dom’s body, leaving trails of goosebumps. But he had goosebumps himself too, not because Dom had cold hands, just because of his touch.

He dropped to his knees. For the first time ever, his nose was at crotch height with a man. He buried his nose in the creases. With a swift jerk, he pulled Dom’s boxers down and took his dick into his mouth. God, it was so hot and hard, and delicious. He wanted to keep it in his mouth forever, following the thick veins with his tongue, sucking up the first drops of precome, teasing with his teeth. But Dom stopped him.

“Matt, stop, please. I need to touch you too. Please, lay down with me. And for fucks sake, get rid of those clothes. You’ve still got your fucking snow boots on.”

Never ever had Dom seen Matt undress as quickly. Before he knew what happened, he was lying on his back and Matt was straddling his thighs, their dicks touching. Matt lowered himself a bit, leaning heavily on his arms, grinding their groins together, but their torso’s not touching. And then he started kissing again. Who knew Matt was such a good kisser?

Matt’s mouth moved from his lips, to his collar bones, to his nipples. All the time nipping and licking, softly biting. He laid down besides Dom, turning him, so they still faced each other. Hooking a leg over Dom’s hips, he crawled as close as possible to him. One arm around his back to squeeze him even closer. The other lowered and grabbed both their dicks and slowly started pulling them together. 

Moans filled the air. The sound of their wet and sloppy, urgent kisses, as well as the squelching sound Matt’s hand made with their dicks that were oozing with precome. It was the sweetest music to Matt’s ears.

“Dom, Dom, Dom, I’m coming, oh god.”

Dom felt Matt’s dick pulsing against his own. That, combined with the glorious moan Matt let loose, made him come too. They lay shuddering against each other for a while, until their high slowly ebbed away. Soft strokes and kisses replaced the urgent humping and grabbing, quiet whispers instead of heady moans.

Matt cuddled up to Dom and let him envelop him in a warm embrace. The last coherent thought he had before they both dozed off: that one bed might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in months, I wrote again. And not just one, but two stories. The second one will be posted later in the week.


End file.
